


Safe and Content

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets and Pillows, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so many pillows and blankets and... why Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Content

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly wanted to write a drabble... I already have horrible Age of Ultron science bros feels.  
>  _Ugh....._

Bruce found himself tucked in under many blankets and pillows.

“Tony, Tony stop.”

But Tony didn’t listen. He took off for a moment and returned with more pillows and one more blanket. He flopped on the bed, coming as close to Bruce, pillows and blankets as much as he could and then took the new ones and tucked them around himself and one more to Bruce’s back.

“Tony.” Bruce tried again. He was getting worried as to why Tony did this.

His _science bro_ didn’t answer and he watched when Tony took that new blanket and wrapped it around them both. Like Bruce didn’t already have few of those wrapped around him.

Finally ,though, Tony settled down beside him and then they were silent for a while until Bruce couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore.

“Tony, what…?”

“This is good, right? Nothing to worry about. Quiet, warm, safe. Home.” Tony suddenly said.

 _Okay, that was weird_ , Bruce thought. “Yeah, sure. But why?”

Tony just gave him a blank look. “You’re safe here, okay?”

Bruce blinked few times. Was something bad going to happen? “Okay…?”

And that was that. They were both on Bruce’s bed, tucked in under pillows and blankets and yeah, everything was pretty content.

Except Bruce still was a bit worried as to why Tony acted as he did.


End file.
